


i would talk you down (if you would answer your phone)

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied Transphobia, M/M, Self Harm, Trans Character, tw, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: The tears made it hard for him to see properly but he heard every word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i relapsed  
> i almost reached two years of being clean  
> a vent fic

Tears. 

 

A cut.

 

More yelling. 

 

The brown haired boy sobbed quietly, staring at the door of his room. 

 

The tears made it hard for him to see properly but he heard every word. 

 

Every nasty remark. 

 

Every "you're our daughter and you'll always be".

 

Every "we're unhappy with this situation. We don't like what happened to you". 

 

Every bang at his door added another slice. 

 

Red lines littering his already bruised skin, the blood he saw lifting the pressure off his chest. 

 

Only a few more and he could breathe again. 

 

He was a boy. 

 

Cut. 

 

He wasn't a girl.


End file.
